


caffeine addictions and other afflictions

by pasupare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAka Week 2020, Future Fic, M/M, konohas pov babey, super late day 1 prompt lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasupare/pseuds/pasupare
Summary: Konoha may receive half-off at the café he works at, but the benefit does not extend to his friends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Konoha Akinori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	caffeine addictions and other afflictions

Konoha has known Bokuto for three long, loud years and within that time, has never known him to drink coffee. In fact, Konoha knows that Bokuto purposefully does not drink coffee if only for the moment two years ago, when he announced to his close friend that he would be starting a part-time job as a barista, and Bokuto very eloquently lamented, “Gross.”

Not to say that he hasn’t taken advantage of Konoha’s employment near their university’s campus. About once a week, Bokuto barges in demanding a free cookie. About once every two weeks, he actually gets one (that Konoha still has to pay back for in full, thanks).

But that’s just Bokuto being Bokuto. Another example to add to the ever-expanding list of quirks unique to the man. Sorting the list based on the dumbass-energy each point exudes, Bokuto begging for cookies comes nowhere near close to iconic moments such as: _Bokuto failing an acrobatics performance on center court during the volleyball tournament last year and almost getting himself banned from the match_ or _Bokuto petting a dog before he’s asked for permission and earning himself a bite so bad that Washio has to frantically try to stop the bleeding while the legend himself just cracks up_. One of Konoha’s favorite quirks is _Bokuto loitering, uninvited, in the café without having bought a thing, but his presence always makes the people working laugh a little more and complain a little less_. He will never admit this, of course.

So begging for cookies is just par for the course with Bokuto Koutarou. Drinking coffee is not.

That’s why, when Bokuto’s classmate from whatever elective he should’ve gotten out of the way a year ago orders a black coffee and Bokuto looks at Konoha with these pathetic puppy-dog eyes that just whine, ‘ _Save me, bro!_ ,’ Konoha can’t help but burst out laughing.

“So, uh,” Konoha nods towards his friend once he’s recovered, “you’ll take your usual drink then?”

Bokuto lights up with the intensity of the sun and the drama of a circus. The confusion is written all over his face, but apparently he’s too happy to care, “Yeah!”

Konoha charges the same as the black coffee while he tries to determine what Bokuto’s ‘usual’ should be. He’s tempted—so incredibly tempted—to fuck Bokuto over and give him a double espresso of their darkest roast that will definitely end in him embarrassing himself in front of his classmate and hopefully with an unfortunately-placed stain on his cargo-shorts. But the way Bokuto insists on paying for the both of them and fumbles with his wallet for a bit before he can get the cash out makes him look so worthy of Konoha’s pity. If it weren’t for the literal skip in his step after The Classmate says, “Thank you, Bokuto-san,” with a quick bow of his head, Bokuto may have actually met his espresso-flavored fate.

The little Komi voice in Konoha’s head berates him for being a disappointment to their entire team. The little Komi voice in Konoha’s head calls him a coward.

In the end, he decides on an iced (because Bokuto’s a baby) mocha (because Bokuto loves chocolate) without any whipped cream or extra syrup (so that he looks ‘ _cooler_ ’ in front of The Classmate) but adds some extra sugar instead (because Bokuto’s still a baby). Konoha is amazed at his own genius.

The smug grin on his face turns teasing as he calls Bokuto to the counter.

“Don’t fuck it up,” Konoha whispers as he gives Bokuto the drinks and a conspicuous wink.

Seemingly oblivious, Bokuto loudly replies, “Thank you, Konoha!”

The Classmate busies himself distributing notes once he has his coffee, while Bokuto takes his first sip of the mocha. Konoha can only barely see his profile, but it’s impossible to miss the way his face scrunches up for a split second like Konoha had just shoved a slice of lemon in his mouth. He quickly forces himself to take a second sip to cover for his slip up, and his grimace is significantly less dramatic.

The entertainment of the situation is short-lived as Konoha remembers he has to pay the difference for the mocha.

  


Customers come and go and Konoha doesn’t actually have much time to laugh at all the ways Bokuto will inevitably embarrass himself in front of The Classmate because it’s the middle of a weekday and too many students want to get their coffee before they end up late to class. Only when the rush starts to die out does Konoha have time to spare a glance.

They seem pretty invested in whatever they’re studying, which isn’t surprising. Bokuto’s a good student when he has somebody to keep him focused. But this just means he finally has time to judge this guy Bokuto’s so interested in.

The Classmate’s not that striking. It’s no wonder that Konoha didn’t think anything of him when they first walked in. Honestly, he looks like half of their other customers with his muted browns and oversized sweater. Adding the glasses and unkempt, wavy hair, he could easily be the image boy for ‘nerdy college kid.’ If anything, he’s just incredibly _normal_ and blends in too much to the background to be the kind of person that makes Bokuto Koutarou so nervous.

Konoha chalks it up to _maybe Bokuto’s trying to balance out his weird_ and goes back to work.

  


“I think I’m in love, Konoha.”

“You’re not in love, Bokuto. The semester just started last week.” Konoha holds his index finger up for emphasis, “You’ve known this guy for one week.”

Fifteen minutes after Konoha’s shift ended, and he’s still stuck at work because Bokuto wants to _gush_ now that The Classmate is gone. The Classmate—who Konoha now knows is named Akaashi (“Not Akashi, Konoha, come on”) Keiji. Konoha also now knows that Akaashi-not-Akashi is a second-year literature major and he has blue eyes and he played volleyball in high school and he likes dogs and he prefers vanilla over chocolate and five million other useless facts that Konoha definitely did not ask to know about.

“But don’t people talk about love at first sight? I think that’s what happened.”

“That doesn’t actually happen in real life. Also, didn’t you say you hadn’t even noticed this guy was in your class until the other day? Even though he usually sits right behind you?”

“It was love at,” Bokuto counts his fingers off, “fifth sight.”

( _It was a sunny Friday afternoon. Bokuto could hardly contain his joy at the prospect of finishing his last class of the week and returning to his beloved volleyball practice. His whole day was looking up until he realized he had forgotten his only pen on his desk at home and it all came crashing down. Wistfully, he resigned to his lowly fate of having to skip class and take the precious absence on his record before his life changed forever._

_“Do you need a pencil.”_

_The monotonous question came from the most gorgeous man Bokuto had ever seen. Raven hair curled as if to frame the portrait that was his face. Thin glasses doubled as gateways to the deep-blue ocean of his eyes that Bokuto began to drown in. Long fingers offered a yellow mechanical pencil that might as well have been a golden ring._

_“Yeah.” Bokuto forgot how to breathe as he stared in awe at his savior, “Thanks.”_

_This was the first time Bokuto Koutarou met Akaashi Keiji. A fated encounter written in the stars that honestly could’ve happened anytime during the fourteen weeks they would attend that class together._

_Trust him, it was all very romantic._

_When Konoha heard this story of passionate gazes and shared pencils, the look he gave Bokuto asked why his standards were so low._ )

Konoha rolls his eyes, “Alright then, Romeo, what’re you gonna do about it?”

“I’m gonna ask him out, of course,” the way he says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world makes Konoha feel violent.

“So you’re just gonna stroll up to class and say ‘Hey, Akaashi Keiji, do you wanna go out with me?’”

Bokuto practically jumps over the table putting his hand over Konoha’s mouth, “Not so loud!!” When he’s convinced Konoha won’t unleash his new secret to the world, he returns to his seat. “And no. I thought I’d bring him here again to ask!”

“Oh,” Konoha blinks. There’s a strange feeling of warmth growing in his chest at the thought of Bokuto wanting to include him in this moment. Strange, indeed. “That’s… I didn’t expect you to have thought this out.”

“Of course I did! That’s why I brought him here today. I wanted to see if it met his standards.” Suddenly, Konoha’s chest feels significantly icier. “I always see him drinking coffee in class, so when I asked if we could study together, I offered for us to come here!” Bokuto shrugs, “And I just want him to feel comfortable when I ask, you know?”

Konoha considers asking, _Who are you and what have you done with Bokuto Koutarou?_ , but instead he just puts a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, “I think that’s a good idea.”

Bokuto springs under his touch, “You do?!”

Konoha nods, _Okay, yes, that’s Bokuto Koutarou_. “I do. And I’ll try to back you up as much as I can,” he offers a thumbs up with his free hand.

“Aw, thanks, man!” Bokuto starts gathering his things, but stops before he stands, “Oh, also I thought your drink was pretty nasty at first, but it actually tasted kinda good by the time I was finished with it!”

Konoha points to the door, “Okay, you can leave now.”

—

The next week, Akaashi once again accompanies Bokuto into the café and Konoha once again offers the ‘usual’ and Bokuto once again insists on paying. However, this time, he’s met with a little more resistance.

“You paid last time, Bokuto-san. Let me,” Akaashi already has his wallet out and starts carding through the bills before Bokuto gently pushes his hands down.

“No, really, it’s no problem! Besides, Konoha gives me a discount, right?” As he reaches the high intonation of his question, he turns to Konoha with those annoying, pleading eyes again. They don’t say _Please play along, I’ll pay you back later_ , they say _Please play along, you’re my best bro, remember? Best bros give each other discounted coffee._

“Right, I totally forgot to give you your half-off last time, _buddy_ ,” Konoha gives him a ‘playful’ punch on the shoulder that’s usually reserved for overly-boisterous Bokuto or too-drunk Bokuto. Desperate-to-please Bokuto rubs at the spot.

Akaashi looks between the two for a moment before he lifts his wallet again, “Well then, at least let me compensate the cash…”

Bokuto pushes Akaashi’s wallet down again, but this time, he doesn’t move his hands once the money is out of the picture. Akaashi’s eyes go marginally wider.

“No, seriously, it’s fine! This was my idea anyway, let me treat you,” the gentleness in Bokuto’s voice sounds like a foreign language to Konoha.

Having 120 percent of Bokuto’s intense attention like Akaashi does right now can’t be easy, because he soon diverts his gaze to the counter instead of Bokuto’s freakishly bright eyes. Konoha doesn’t blame him. They have a pretty cute figure of an owl next to the register. 

“Alright,” Akaashi looks back at Bokuto as if he had simply decided to not be bothered by the 190-centimeter-tall man in his personal space staring him down. Maybe Akaashi has freaky eyes too. “But I’m paying next time.”

_Next time._

Konoha can practically hear the words repeating in Bokuto’s head—even his thoughts are loud. It’s written all over his face in the way he breaks out into that beaming grin of his. Now his eyes are less piercing and more soft. Now he’s the one entranced.

“Yeah, okay.”

Akaashi, sole interpreter of Bokuto’s foreign gentle-voice language, removes his hands from their probably-sweaty binds and starts making his way to an open table. Bokuto turns his smile on Konoha mouthing a ‘thank you’ and all Konoha can do is roll his eyes.

One of Konoha’s coworkers pops her head out from the back and very helpfully reminds him, “You’re gonna have to pay for that.”

  


They sit closer to the counter this time and Konoha’s grateful for the front-row seat even though he won’t admit he’s actually invested. Bokuto doesn’t start off with any cheesy one-liners, so Konoha takes a minute to consider Akaashi a little more closely than he had the other day as he busies his hands with coffee and coffee-based drinks.

Ever since he brought him in, Bokuto hasn’t been able to shut up about Akaashi’s _smile_. The way it makes his heart race and he can barely contain the urge to just confess on the spot. Considering that now, all Konoha can think is: _What smile?_

On top of being stunningly average-looking, Akaashi’s practically devoid of expression. If it weren’t for their little display in front of the cash register earlier, Konoha would be inclined to assume Akaashi is very much _not interested_. Now, Konoha’s considering the possibility of _vaguely interested if only out of some warped sense of politeness_.

It’s at this point in Konoha’s train of thought that Bokuto puts the only pen he owns down, says “Hey, Akaashi,” and now Konoha has to slow down the process of working on the latte in front of him. He takes his time pouring the milk.

Akaashi looks up from his notes and hums to show he’s listening as he twirls his pencil with both hands. It’s not the yellow mechanical pencil, nor is it a golden ring.

Bokuto’s smile wavers at the attention, “I was just wondering if, uh...” He takes a moment to smooth his hair out and Konoha starts to worry about his resolve. Bokuto’s not the type to _think things through_ , let alone stall once he has. Konoha burns his fingers on overflowing foam.

As he curses away the pain in his hand, he considers the superpower Akaashi must have behind those glasses to make Bokuto second-guess something he’s set his mind to. Konoha decides that, yes, Akaashi has freaky eyes too. Freakishly dull eyes that have all the qualities of a disappointed parent without any of the intent. Freakishly dull eyes that make you reconsider any decision you’ve already convinced yourself was a good idea.

 _Are you_ really _about to take that second slice of cake?_ His eyes say. _Are you_ really _about to ask me out in this lackluster café?_

If Bokuto’s unintentional intimidation comes in vivid intensity, Akaashi’s comes in unimpressed detachment. Bokuto can handle Bokuto-level intimidation tactics. He cannot handle Akaashi-level tactics.

“I was just wondering if you… If you wanted to try my drink!”

Konoha’s forehead falls on the espresso machine.

“It’s just that you looked curious earlier! About what it was!” Bokuto’s gesturing wildly and Konoha tries to telepathically beg him to just put his hands in his pockets. Konoha’s own hand still burns.

Akaashi barely raises an eyebrow, “Sure.”

Akaashi’s hands don’t shake when he takes the glass the way Bokuto’s do when he hands it over. He takes a sip. Given the way he screws his eyes shut, Konoha can only guess it’s sweeter than what he’d expected. And given his usual black coffee, Konoha can only also guess Bokuto’s drink is probably well past his tolerance for sweetness. He quickly recovers before he returns the drink and Konoha begins to wonder what can actually make this guy crack.

“That’s good, Bokuto-san. Maybe I’ll get it for myself sometime.”

This makes Bokuto swell with undeserved pride as he nods in agreement that Akaashi _definitely should_.

Akaashi immediately drinks from his own bitter beverage and his eyes do not screw shut in agony this time.

  


“Okay, _that_ was pathetic.”

Bokuto doesn’t have to wrangle Konoha into sitting with him once he gets his lunch break this time, because Konoha is in the seat across from him before he can even consider it.

“I _know_ , you don’t have to tell me! I just— I got nervous.” Bokuto’s arms are propped on the table and his head falls into them. Konoha wonders when the last time they cleaned this particular table was.

“You? _You_ got nervous?”

“I knooow,” he groans. “He could probably read my mind and knew what I was trying to do. Now I’ve just embarrassed myself.”

“Well, no, I don’t think that’s very likely. But… Hey, listen,” Konoha pushes his palm against Bokuto’s forehead enough that it forces him to look up, “you usually embarrass yourself.”

Bokuto groans again and returns his face to the safety of his arms and the questionable hygiene of the table.

“Would you get up!” Konoha uses both hands this time until he’s holding up the deadweight that is Bokuto’s head himself. His grip on Bokuto’s cheeks only makes his pout look even stupider. “I’m sure you’ve already embarrassed yourself plenty in front of this guy, but he still wants to hang out with you. Didn’t you hear him earlier? He said he wants to pay next time. That means he plans for there to be a next time.”

“But—”

“No ‘but’s! Just try again and stop thinking about it so much!”

Bokuto leans out of Konoha’s grasp and crosses his arms, “Do you really think I have a chance?”

Konoha holds his now-free hands together on the table. He has determined that it was wiped down this morning.

He thinks about unsmiling Akaashi. He thinks about calm and composed Akaashi in the face of a very intense Bokuto. But he also thinks about the split moment that Akaashi was actually _not_ calm and was actually _un_ composed in the face of a very intense, very affectionate Bokuto. He thinks about the Akaashi who could recover from an overwhelming situation (such as drinking a drink that is far too sweet) so quickly with a seemingly calm and composed exterior. And he thinks maybe he has to read those split moments where Akaashi breaks eye contact to look at the little owl on the counter so that he doesn’t have to look into Bokuto’s eyes to determine what Akaashi is actually feeling.

He thinks that Akaashi didn’t have to say he liked a drink that he very obviously did not like only to make Bokuto happy.

“I think you do.”

Bokuto jumps out of his seat, the wooden chair scraping against the floor where it almost falls, “Really?!”

“Yes, really. Sit back down, you’re making a scene.”

Bokuto quietly pushes his chair forward again and returns to it, “But like _really_ really? You’re not just saying that?”

“First of all, how dare you imply I would ever lie to boost your ego.” Bokuto laughs and Konoha can feel his own shoulders relax. “And second of all, _really_ really. I do think you have a chance. So just try again—it’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, alright,” Bokuto nods his head while he grabs his bag. “Maybe second time’s the charm?”

—

The second time being the time that Konoha is not working the register. He doesn’t even know Bokuto’s come in, because he’s in the back washing dishes. To his dismay, he will have to hear second-hand that his coworker asks Bokuto what ‘discount’ he gets from Konoha and Bokuto somehow can’t remember. So before Akaashi can provide the answer, the coworker asks “Free?” and Bokuto is not one to turn down free.

Luckily, Akaashi _is_ one to turn down free. He corrects the coworker, determined to finally pay for a coffee-study-session himself. Upon hearing this story, Konoha will finally decide he approves of Akaashi.

By the time he checks his phone, the timestamp for Bokuto’s message warning, “incoming!!!!!” tells Konoha they’ve been at the café for about half an hour now.

He rushes out to the front, half worried that Bokuto is flailing without his moral support and half worried that Bokuto has burned down the seating area. He’s relieved to find both Bokuto and the café in banal tranquility.

He sends a quick apology over message and Bokuto just looks up from their table with a subtle thumbs up and a grin when he spots him. Konoha then asks if he’s stopped being a coward yet and now Bokuto is frowning at him.

Bokuto’s reply explains that he was _going_ to ask, but Akaashi seems kind of out of it today and he doesn’t think it’s the _right_ _time_. Konoha’s about to tell him to stop making excuses, but he notices Akaashi push his glasses up to rub the heels of his palms into his eyes. He stays like that for a moment as Bokuto considers whether or not to say something. Obviously, he decides to say something.

“Hey, Akaashi, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Akaashi takes his hands off his face and brings his glasses back down to the bridge of his nose. Konoha can’t see his face too well, but his hair looks a little more disheveled than usual.

Bokuto puts his only pen down and leans forward a bit, “We can take a break if you want. If something’s bothering you, you can tell me.” The too-gentle voice is back and Konoha feels like he shouldn’t be listening anymore when Bokuto’s using a language only meant for Akaashi.

There’s a moment where Akaashi doesn’t say anything and just extends the lead of his not-yellow mechanical pencil until it won’t extend anymore. Then he pushes it back in. All the while, Bokuto is completely still and Konoha only feels a little bad that he’s ignoring the growing bus pan of dirty dishes.

“I’m just a bit stressed, is all. It’s nothing out of the ordinary for university though, so you shouldn’t worry about it.”

Konoha feels just as surprised as Akaashi’s tense shoulders look when Bokuto reaches out and grabs his hands in his own, stopping the endless loop of lead-pushing. Konoha imagines Akaashi’s eyes go marginally wider once again.

“I get if you don’t want to talk about whatever’s bothering you, but if you’re bottling it up because you think other people have it worse or something, that’s not what I care about. I don’t care about anybody else’s problem right now. _You’re_ who I want to listen to.”

Konoha doesn’t even care that he’s blatantly staring now. Akaashi is sitting up even straighter and just _looking_ at Bokuto. It’s incredibly frustrating that Akaashi’s not facing the counter today but thankfully Bokuto is when the situation seems to dawn on him. He gently removes his hands and mutters what Konoha can only guess is an apology as he balls his hands into fists on the table.

Akaashi is still staring at Bokuto and Bokuto is now staring at his fists and Konoha is staring at both of them as he drowns in second-hand embarrassment because Bokuto has chosen _now_ of all times to be self-aware. 

Akaashi finally relaxes his shoulders again and leans back into his chair.

“That’s pretty selfish of you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s eyes shoot up to meet Akaashi’s again, and he voices what Konoha feels: “Huh?”

“You said you didn’t care about anybody’s problems other than mine,” Akaashi tilts his head to the side and Konoha can hear the smile in his voice even if he can’t see it. The ever-elusive Akaashi smile. “That sounds kind of selfish, doesn’t it?”

Now it’s Bokuto’s turn to just _stare_. Konoha thinks maybe he short-circuited but the grin on his face says that he’s just replaying the past 10 seconds over and over in his head before he can let out a dazed, “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Akaashi finally turns his head a bit to the side, but he’s covering his mouth with a fist as he goes back to playing with the pencil in his other hand.

Bokuto leans forward again, “Hey, Akaashi. Come play volleyball with me.”

It’s Akaashi’s turn to share Konoha’s confusion: “What?”

“Play volleyball with me. Please? It might get your mind off of things, if only for a little bit. Konoha gets off work in like an hour and a half and we can get another one of our teammates to join for two-on-two.”

Konoha checks the time on his phone and, sure enough, Bokuto knows his schedule for some reason.

“I… I haven’t played since high school though. I don’t know if I’d be much fun.” The pencil starts moving faster between Akaashi’s index and middle fingers.

Bokuto shakes his head, “That doesn’t matter, I just wanna play with you. And if after a while you decide you don’t wanna keep playing, we can leave and do something else. Or you can head out by yourself. Whatever you wanna do is fine, but can we just try?”

Akaashi nods. “Okay.”

Bokuto grins. “Really?”

Akaashi nods again.

Bokuto grins even wider. “ _Really_ really?”

Konoha wonders how long it’ll take for Akaashi to get sick of Bokuto’s ‘ _really_ really’s.

“Really really, Bokuto-san.” Konoha can even hear a laugh this time.

  


The three of them walk to the gym together once Konoha’s done with work and they’re done studying. This is the point at which Konoha hears about how his ‘best bro’ tried to get free coffee off of him and how Akaashi saved him a solid 300 yen and Konoha decides he likes Akaashi very much.

Bokuto ends up dragging Sarukui into the mix and Konoha’s happy to have the company. He doesn’t feel like a third wheel quite yet, but he feels like he _should_ feel like a third wheel with how close Bokuto leans into Akaashi to talk to him or how softly Akaashi says “Bokuto-san” when he does.

They end up having a good time. Based on the fact that Konoha actually sees Akaashi smile for the first time, it must’ve been a really good time for him. Based on the fact that it’s Bokuto telling Akaashi his tosses are “the best!” that makes him smile, it must’ve been a _really_ really good time for him. In fact, Bokuto even comments as such.

Konoha suggests they go get some drinks once it starts getting a little later so that Bokuto can flirt and Sarukui can ask all the questions he couldn’t at the gym.

Bokuto’s never been the friend to stay sober, but as Konoha and Sarukui order their second beers, Konoha realizes he's taking it pretty slow. Even slower than Akaashi. He doesn’t even make it through a second drink before he’s leaning into Konoha’s space to tell him that he and Akaashi are going to ‘step out for a minute.’ Konoha assumes ‘step out for a minute’ is some euphemism so he wishes him luck with an exaggerated wink while Sarukui snorts into his glass.

Turns out ‘step out for a minute’ was probably just stepping out for a minute, because the skin around Akaashi’s eyes is a bit red when they return and Konoha realizes they must’ve continued their conversation from the café.

He can imagine Bokuto holding Akaashi’s hands like he tried to do at the café so that Akaashi wouldn’t break the lead in his pencil, but there’s no lead for Akaashi to break anymore. He can imagine Bokuto foregoing Japanese for that gentle language that Konoha can’t quite understand in order to elicit Akaashi’s buried emotions as if he became a master in the art of excavation during the past five hours.

He tries to also imagine Akaashi’s face patterned with mismatched spots of red and vulnerability as he unearths his fears and gives tangible words to his soil-covered feelings. He fails miserably in visualizing this scene because, _Of course Akaashi’s a pretty crier_.

—

Konoha is disappointed to find out Bokuto did not make a move that night. In hindsight, it would’ve been shitty to do something like that when Akaashi was so emotionally exposed, but he also just wishes Bokuto would get it over with. When he expresses this, Bokuto starts going on about how he couldn’t have done it at the bar anyway, because it _had_ to be at the café since Akaashi likes coffee. Konoha thinks to himself that Akaashi seemed to like beer just fine too.

It’s the fifth week into the semester that Bokuto changes his battleplan.

“So you know the cliché where a barista will ask a customer out on a to-go cup or something?”

“Yeah, but you’re not the barista,” Konoha cradles his temples as he tries very hard to listen to Bokuto’s new plan.

“But I’m the one who brings him the coffee from the counter.”

“That’s not the same thing though?”

“Okay, but it doesn’t actually have to be the barista! Just listen. I bring our usual drinks over and I have a napkin under Akaashi’s coffee that says _‘Will you go out with me?’_ so that when he lifts his mug up, he’ll see it!” Bokuto raises his arms into the air for added effect.

“Wow, yeah, that’s a really romantic idea except for the part that he’s going to think _I’m_ asking him out?” Konoha’s arms land on the table as he holds his open hands out in hopes of physically bestowing his reasoning upon Bokuto.

Bokuto furrows his eyebrows together, “Why would you ask him out?”

“I wouldn’t— That’s not what I’m saying!”

Bokuto leans closer over the table, “Wait, do you like Akaashi too?”

“No, I don’t like Akaashi!”

Bokuto relaxes back into his chair and lets out a sigh of relief. Konoha wants to jump over the table and attack him.

“I’m saying,” Konoha takes a deep breath, “that if there was a napkin asking him out under his coffee, he’d probably think it’s from whoever made the coffee.”

“Oh. I see.” Bokuto drums his fingers on the table for a moment before he slams his hand down in beat with his revelation, “I’ll just write that it’s from me!”

As much as Konoha wants to find a flaw in Bokuto’s plan, he really just wants this to be over with. Not to mention, Akaashi will probably be happy with whatever Bokuto comes up with, even if it’s kind of childish and results in some embarrassing misunderstanding. And if he’s not, then maybe Bokuto isn’t the guy for him after all. Plus, he hates to admit it, but the napkin thing is kind of cute.

“Okay. Alright, that actually sounds good.”

“Really?!”

“Yes, really. _Really_ really. It sounds fine. Go get ‘em, buddy,” Konoha’s grinning and it’s not because he’s proud of Bokuto or anything; it’s because he just doesn’t want to have to listen to his pining all the time anymore.

  


Konoha saves the table closest to the counter for Bokuto and Akaashi, because he wants a clear view of whatever this turns out to be. He even makes sure to clean it so that Bokuto can throw himself on it in any theatrical performance he so desires. He also wipes down the chairs, because they just don’t do that often enough.

When they show up, Bokuto has cash ready. Akaashi starts complaining that Bokuto’s already paid twice, and Bokuto starts complaining that he’ll pay as many times as he wants. Konoha settles it by saying it’s on him.

“Are you sure, Konoha-san?” Akaashi’s eyes are narrowed.

“Yeah, no problem. Don’t get used to it though, I’m just feeling generous today.”

Akaashi seems hesitant to accept but mutters something about buying him a beer next time. Bokuto is looking at Konoha like he’s single-handedly won nationals for their team instead of footed a 600 yen bill.

Konoha shoos them away so he can start on their drinks, but he has to look up from Bokuto’s mocha when Akaashi asks, “Is something wrong, Bokuto-san?”

The speed at which Bokuto is bouncing his leg makes him look like he’s shaking. Not a great sign.

“Nope, nothing at all,” the fact that his smile isn’t even forced makes it all the more disconcerting. Konoha calls him over before he digs a hole in the floor with his foot.

“You’re dying out there,” he hands Bokuto the drinks and a napkin.

“Shut up.” He’s still smiling, “Do you have a pen?”

The pen is nothing special—certainly no yellow mechanical pencil. There’s nothing special in the way it writes _‘Will you go out with me? -Bokuto’_ on the measly, restaurant-grade disposable napkin. Nor is there anything special in the black coffee that is placed over it or in the mug that contains it. Nothing about the situation is special except that it’s Bokuto asking Akaashi out in a café because Bokuto likes Akaashi and Akaashi likes coffee.

Bokuto holds the message in place with his pinky as he returns to their table. Konoha sends him off with two thumbs up.

Bokuto sits and Akaashi puts the yellow mechanical pencil down to warm his hands around the cup. He eyes Bokuto. Konoha holds his breath. Maybe Bokuto does too.

“Are you sure everything’s okay, Bokuto-san? You seem… On edge.”

The shaky sigh Bokuto lets out tells Akaashi he’s not fine, “Yeah, Akaashi, I’m fine!”

Akaashi looks down at his coffee where Bokuto and Konoha also happen to be looking very intently. He runs his thumb over the rim of the mug as he starts, “Do you remember the other night when we were talking? You told me that I’d feel a lot better if I could start focusing more on the present instead of worrying about the future.”

Bokuto’s eyes flick between Akaashi’s face and his coffee, “I— Yeah, I remember.”

“It seemed like too simple of a solution, but I’ve tried to start reminding myself of that ever since. And I think it’s helped. Even if I end up returning to my anxieties over the future, the brief solace it brings has been worth the effort of trying,” Akaashi looks back at Bokuto, leaning closer. He seems to win Bokuto’s attention over the coffee. “Bokuto-san, I don’t know what’s bothering you, but right now it’s just you and me, so you don’t have to be nervous. If nothing else, I hope you can focus on the present—right here—and forget whatever’s bothering you… if only for a little bit.”

Bokuto’s staring at Akaashi now, having genuinely forgotten the culminated four weeks of not-so-strategic planning that has manifested itself as a napkin sitting underneath Akaashi’s mug. He’s too enthralled by the slightest show of teeth as Akaashi bites at his lip and how he’s actually struggling to maintain eye contact with Bokuto for what Konoha thinks has to be the first time.

Bokuto clears his throat, “Yeah, I’ll try. Don’t wanna be a hypocrite.” He forces a laugh, but it’s not because of nerves anymore.

Akaashi finally manages to look back into Bokuto’s freakishly bright eyes with his own freakishly dull eyes that let him seem perfectly calm even when he’s really not. Akaashi smiles again for the second time that Konoha has witnessed and he thinks maybe Bokuto was right about Akaashi this whole time.

“And, if you think it would help take your mind off of things, maybe I could take you to dinner tonight?”

Konoha nearly falls over the counter.

Bokuto’s eyes go wide and he’s struggling to find words for once in his life, “You— You mean like as… As like a date?”

Akaashi’s knuckles are white around his mug, “If that’s okay. Then, yes.”

“Yes!”

“Yes?”

“Yes, definitely, yes!” Bokuto’s out of his seat, hands on the table, and he’s smiling like Konoha has never seen before. Konoha wants to tell him to sit down, but if Bokuto were ever allowed his moment to burst at the seams, this should be it. “Yes, I would love to! I would more than love to!! I would _really_ really love to go on a date with you!!!”

Akaashi’s fingers relax and he lets out a laugh that turns into a deep exhale, “Great.” Akaashi can’t force down the smile, even behind the mug that he raises to his lips. Even behind the napkin that sticks to the bottom of said mug.

Konoha’s not sure if he wants to laugh or cry when Akaashi notices the now coffee-stained napkin and removes it.

“Um...!” Bokuto starts but fails to finish.

Akaashi looks between the napkin and Bokuto’s frazzled expression with one eyebrow raised. “...Konoha-san didn’t do this, did he?”

“No!” Bokuto falls to the table in a dramatic display of defeat. Konoha’s glad he cleaned it. “Why would you think that?! My name’s right there!”

“No, I know, but I—” Akaashi attempts to hold back laughter and is unsuccessful, “I don’t know. I just thought that since he made the coffee…”

Still leaning over the table, Bokuto lifts his head to reach out and grab Akaashi’s hands, hiding any proof of his sad attempt at courting.

“Please don’t say you’d rather go out with Konoha. _I’m_ the one who likes you. He’s not even that cool,” he’s whining and Konoha’s foot longs to meet Bokuto’s shin. “Please go out with me, Akaashi.”

Akaashi removes his hands from Bokuto’s, only to envelop them in his own grasp, napkin forgotten, “I’d love to, Bokuto-san.”

—

They don’t get any studying done for the rest of the day, but Konoha wouldn’t know since he swore off eavesdropping once Akaashi admitted that he didn’t actually like Bokuto’s mocha and Bokuto’s look of shocked betrayal was only mitigated once Akaashi added, “But maybe I’ll acquire a taste for sweets.”

He’s not really sure why in particular, but Akaashi thanks him before they leave that day, and he can’t decide whether to give his congratulations or condolences. Akaashi laughs when he says this, and Konoha thinks the two of them will get along well even without Bokuto in the mix.

And they do. Akaashi actually gets along with all of Bokuto’s friends. They like to tease Bokuto that they’re only friends with him for Akaashi now. Bokuto doesn’t think it’s funny, but it makes Akaashi smile and that’s a win in itself.

Akaashi likes to get coffee from the café too often for Bokuto’s taste buds, but when Bokuto does join him, he still gets his mocha which makes Konoha feel very self-satisfied. This is another win.

To top it all off, Akaashi stops letting Konoha give them ‘discounts’ (not that he ever wanted to in the first place) and now Konoha has an extra 300 yen in his pocket once or twice a week. An extra 300 yen that he can use to give Bokuto free cookies once every other week or sometimes once every week because Bokuto is still Bokuto even when he’s dating Akaashi.

This isn’t so much a win as it is a return to the natural order of things.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for day 1 of bkak week, but obviously that didn't happen lmao. anyway i love konoha i feel like he suffers a lot in bkak fics and so i decided to cut him a little bit of a break  
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hildahresvelg)!


End file.
